


That Makes Me Fall Apart

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [12]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Johnny's POV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Follow up to That Thing You Do. Wherein we get to see how much Johnny loves that thing Ben can do with his tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Complete porn...and posted pretty quickly with some Swedish movie on in the background so take pity on meeee. Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own!

He feels like he’s on fire.

His skin is burning, sweat slicking it. The sheets he’s lying on are bunched, clenched tight in his fists as he rolls his hips, desperate for some sort of friction, anything to take that sharp edge off.

Johnny fucks back, cock so hard it hurts, pre come leaking out the tip to puddle underneath him. Ben just hums, a sound that reverberates through him, sending shocks of lightning up his spine, frying his already wrecked mind.

“ _oh fuck oh god oh shit_ ,”

It spills from his lips as Ben spreads his cheeks wide and licks at his quivering hole. He feels too empty, soaked and desperate. But Ben just keeps alternating between short stabs of his tongue and long licks that have Johnny shaking apart under his hands.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been like this, how long Ben’s had him spread out before him like a fucking buffet but it feels like _hours_ he’s been on edge.

Johnny ruts against the sheets, the mattress—they’re going to be _wrecked_ by the end of this—but it isn’t enough, it’s just frustrates him, unable to find release, to get _friction_ and he tries to get a hand down around his own cock.

Ben pulls back immediately.

“What did I say kid?” Ben’s voice is a rough caress.

Johnny groans at the loss of sensation.

“No touching.” He murmurs, biting down against one of Johnny’s ass cheeks _hard_.

Johnny sobs as the feeling shoots through him, but he manages to get his hands back up, tangled in the bedding.

“You look so good Johnny.” Ben presses feather light kisses against his skin, a fucking _tease,_ that just coils him tighter. “So good spread out for me.”

He’d protest here if he could string a proper sentence together. He can barely string a thought together.

A spit soaked finger traces his rim and he groans, pushing back, but Ben pulls just out of reach.

“ _Asshole_.” Johnny spits out at Ben’s laughter. The finger returns though, pushing in but too dry and it stings and burns and he _loves_ every second of it.

“I could make so many jokes.” Ben husks then dives back in, lapping around where his finger is moving slowly in and out of Johnny.

Johnny nearly cries when he pulls his finger out entirely but then his mouth is back, pressing sucking, deep kisses to his hole, stabbing his tongue deep inside and Johnny can feel his balls drawn up, tight and heavy against his body and desperate to come.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Ben scrapes his teeth against his skin, sucks what he knows will be a deep bruise.

“ _Please_ ,” Johnny’s too far gone not to beg.

Anything to take this edge off.

 His skin feels hyper sensitive, like a million live wires are running right underneath. Ben sucks harder, slides a hand up and rolls his balls in his palm, tugging them down lightly to see Johnny quiver.

“Fuck me or let me _come_.” He manages to gasp out, needing to come, desperate for something to fill him up, split him in _two_.

Ben takes pity on him, tongue fucking into him so deep Johnny imagines he can _taste it_ as his hand moves from Johnny’s balls to his weeping, soaked cock.

It doesn’t take much, it’s been too long, and Ben’s touch _hurts_ but feels _amazing_.

His orgasm is punched out of him—a long drawn out surge of _heat_ that rolls through him, draws him tight as a bow string. He feels like it’ll never end as Ben’s hand keeps moving, slick with cum, and his mouth presses deeper and all he can do is let it sweep him away and then leave him boneless, breathless in the aftermath.

His world slowly comes back to him; a pleasant buzz rolling through him, settling in the base of his skull as Ben gently wipes him down.

“Welcome back.” Ben grins down at him and he realizes he’s been rolled out of the wet spot, Ben curled around him.

“Holy shit.” Johnny breathes as Ben leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his lips. He knows exactly where Ben’s mouth has been as he sucks his tongue into his mouth, moans into the kiss, and even though he’s just come heat is already pooling low in his belly again.

“Love your mouth.” Johnny murmurs when they break apart. Sweat is cooling on his skin and he tucks himself more firmly against Ben’s side, unsurprised when he feels his cock, hard, pressing insistently back.

“Ready for round two?” Ben asks hopefully.

Johnny laughs and rolls until he’s on top, Ben pinned to the bed.

“I think I could be talked into it.”


End file.
